Many types of pet animals, particularly cats, have hunting instincts which they often exercise by playing with objects. Pet toys which undergo random motion to elicit stalking, capturing and killing reactions from a pet are known. Alternatively or additionally, pet toys may include bells or other objects which make a noise when the toy is moved by a person who plays with the pet, or when the pet itself shoves the toy around. After a short period of time, however, the pet may lose interest in the toy since the pet's attention may be lost, for instance when the pet's caregiver no longer engages in moving the toy.
Pet toys range in complexity. For instance, pet toys may range from a simple straw or string to a wind-up toy which resembles the appearance of a mouse or other small animal and travels on a flat surface. Everyday objects, such pipe cleaners, may hold a pet's attention for a long time. However, many types of pet toys may have a uniform structure or may move in the same repetitive motion which may cause the pet to lose interest in the toy after a period of time.
Ideally, pet toys do not only entertain a pet. Instead, they also contribute to keep the pet agile and healthy. For instance, some pet toys such as chewable toys may contribute to maintain the pet's dental health. While some pets, such as dogs, may benefit from regular dental care, in which pet caregivers may regularly brush a pet's teeth to prevent decay and gum disease, the reality is that brushing of a pet's teeth may be cumbersome and may be resisted by the pet. Consequently, caregivers may neglect the regular cleaning of a pet's teeth, potentially leading to tooth decay. Chewing on pet toys may clean and strengthen a pet's teeth, potentially averting tooth decay.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved pet toy that offers a wide variety of structures and movements and contributes to keep the pet amused and motivated while playing with the toy. In addition, a pet toy is sought that provides heterogeneous structures which the pet can chew for cleaning of the pet's teeth.